The Legend of Guitar
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Amy and Knuckles are searching for a Chaos Emerald in an abandoned temple in China, and stumble across a cyan hedgehog chained up and stabbed with a crucifix. They bring him back to the Blue Typhoon, but find out they have made a great mistake...
1. An Unexpected Finding

The Legend of Guitar

1462, China.

"HAARGH! GAAAHH!" Screams echoed through a temple as a group of tribe members attempt to restrain a cyan hedgehog. "LET ME GO, YOU FOOLS! I'LL RIP YOUR GUTS OUT OF YOUR STOMACHES!", growled the hedgehog. "Your father has died, meaning you have no one left to protect you. I suggest you do not do this." Said a mahogany echidna. He was the elder and leader of this tribe. "You and your father have killed many innocent lives throughout the years, and now you will pay the price. You shall be bounded by the wrists for all eternity, and you shall never be released." "You. Bound. ME?! NOT ON MY DEAD BODY!" With that, the hedgehog twisted his claws back and ripped the two guards' hands off their forearms. As they screamed in agony, the hedgehog leaped at the elder. There was a yell of bitter pain as the hedgehog slashed the echidna's torso. He collapsed onto his knees as he looked up and saw the hedgehog's claws swung back, ready to strike. SHLUNK! A stone cross flew from out of nowhere as it's sharp end buried into the hedgehog's chest. He screamed in pain and was slammed against the wall by an unknown fell on his knees, his red eyes dull, and fell to the ground. The one who threw the cross, a female echidna, approached the hedgehog and put her hand on his heart. "Deep sleep..." she muttered. She looked back and ran over to the elder. "Grandfather! Are you alright?" "Princess..." "It will be alright, grandfather." The elder slowly reaches to a necklace with a glowing sapphire on it and snaps it off his neck. "Deliver this to my friend in the most southern village in Japan... he is an exorcist... he will know what to do... please... take it to him..." He then felt his life fade away as his eyes slowly. The princess picks up the necklace and grips it in her hand. She stood up and before leaving took one last look at the hedgehog, now chained at the wrists, in a deep sleep. As everyone left, they slammed a boulder into the entrance, sealing the temple, never to be visited...

Present Time

A blue hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, and a red echidna were moving through a dense forest. These three were Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Knuckles the Echidna. They were on a mission to find a Chaos Emerald in the area, but not having much luck. "  
Tails, are you sure you found readings of a Chaos Emerald in this forest?" Sonic said. "Positive, Sonic. There was a tremendous reading of power on the Tornado's radar." Said Tails, a smart orange fox with two tails who is a friend of the three. "Sonic, look! It's a temple!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic and Knuckles went over to Amy and they saw a huge temple hidden in the huge trees. "Good job, Amy!" Sonic said. They walked over to the temple and started up the stairs when Knuckles said, "I have a bad feeling about this, guys." Sonic and Amy, the adventure lovers they are, quickly dismissed his comment and they entered the temple. As they walked through the temple, the signal of the Chaos Emerald got stronger. But as the signal got stronger, the three got creeped out by the darkness and the water droplets falling from the ceiling from the rainfall. Amy suddenly huddled up to Sonic in fear as Sonic let her as he was a little scared too. Knuckles however, wasn't scared at all, but confused, as he felt a presence in the temple. When they got to a room, they realized it was a dead end. There was a few open holes in the left wall, letting some light in, but the sun still wasn't out. As they looked around, Amy screamed. Sonic and Knuckles turned to her and got ready for any enemy that was lurking around. But what the three actually saw was... a male cyan hedgehog chained to the wall with a stone crucifix stabbed into his chest. They were all shocked to find that he was breathing. He was just asleep. Knuckles ripped the chains off his wrists and ankles as Sonic caught him and set him down. Amy knelt down and gently and slowly removed the crucifix from his chest. "Who would do this to someone?" Amy said. "This is cruel." Sonic replied. "Hey guys. There some writings on the wall." Sonic and Amy turned to Knuckles but didn't leave the cyan hedgehog. Amy rested the hedgehog's head on her lap to comfort his head. "Here lies, the prince of..." "Prince of what?" "That's all I can make out. The carvings are faded and carved into it wrong like they were in a hurry." "Well, we need to get him to the ship and fix him." Sonic said. Amy gasped when the sleeping hedgehog snuggled his head in her lap and sighed. She relaxed and had a little smile on her face. Sonic and Amy picked the hedgehog up and the three took him back to the Blue Typhoon.

When they get back, Sonic and Amy brought the hedgehog to the medical room where Tails was observing something under a microscope. He looked over in confusion as Sonic and Amy laid the hedgehog down on a bed. "Who's that?" Tails asked. "We found him in the temple, chained up and stabbed with a stone crucifix." Sonic replied. "We should get him treated then." Tails walked over to the hedgehog and looked at the incision in his chest. "Who did this to him?" Tails questioned in concern. "We don't know. We just found him like this alone." Amy said. "I gotta put some peroxide on it, then." Tails said, taking out a bottle. He took out a cotton pad and poured a little of the peroxide on it. As soon as he pressed the pad onto the wound, the hedgehog gripped Tails' arm with his claws, drawing a little blood. Tails yelled in pain as he tried to get his arm loose but to no avail. Sonic and Amy rushed over and tried to free Tails, but were suddenly pushed into the wall. The cyan hedgehog leaped into the air, did a frontflip in the process, and landed just as Knuckles, Cream, and Chris burst through the door after hearing the commotion. The hedgehog opened his eyes, revealing his red irises. He looked around and leaped at the wall, slashing through the iron wall and stood on a metal support beam in the frame of the ship, looking at the forest. "Who are you?" Sonic said. The hedgehog looked back at Sonic with his piercing red eyes and smirked as he said...

"Guitar The Hedgehog."

Well, there's the first chapter. Now I know this story has some things similar to InuYasha, but don't blame me. I LOVE INUYASHA. It's my favorite anime of all time. There will be some parts that are similar. Also, I don't like Sonic X. I just felt like doing a story that takes place after Cosmo's death where Chris stays in Sonic's world. Yeah, remember when they said a year in Chris' world is a month in Sonic's? Well, in my story, I made it so he takes a special potion so that he won't age past 12, and can stay a kid forever (don't ask me how, trust me, it will keep him in the story and we can continue to compare his hair style to Sora and say "HOW?!"). I have decided to drop the SonAmy lemon because it is too bizarre and it has a reference to The Exorcist. I know, I'm stupid. Last thing, in this story, I will reference the names of songs and artists a few times in the story so just saying. Well, check for Chapter 2 where the Sonic Team will find out the dark history of Guitar's past. Until next time, goodbye and happy reading. 


	2. A New Addition

The Legend of Guitar

Chapter 2

Sonic and Knuckles were now running after the cyan hedgehog, Guitar. Sonic was able to get up to his speed, not even noticing that Guitar was running as fast as him. Suddenly, Guitar saw a huge tree in his path. He slowed himself down enough to run up the tree and dismount halfway. He did a backflip and landed on his feet. Sonic ran back to the hedgehog as the rest of the team found them. "You're fast. I haven't met anyone as fast as me." Sonic said. "Save your breath. You are as slow as a snail." Guitar said. "Don't you call me slow!" Sonic yelled as he lunged at Guitar. He dodged Sonic's punches and swept his leg at Sonic's feet, knocking him down. Guitar lept onto the tree clinging onto a high up part of the core. "Fools. What do you seek from me...hmm?" Guitar saw something in an abandoned owl nest inside the tree. He reached in and pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald. "What's this? A diamond?" "That's a Chaos Emerald!" Tails exclaimed. "Give us that Chaos Emerald now!" Knuckles yelled. "Quiet there, furnace face. I'm thinking." Guitar said, dropping to the ground and staring at the jewel, examining it. "Don't ever call my friends names!" Sonic yelled running at Guitar. Guitar, not taking his eyes off the Emerald, caught Sonic by the throat. "Don't try that again." Guitar said, swallowing the emerald whole. Everyone gasped as the Emerald glowed in the place of his heart. I like that emerald so I'm gonna keep it safe in there. "LET GO OF HIM!" Amy suddenly screamed, drawing her hammer out and charging at Guitar. Guitar smirked and threw Sonic against the tree, knocking him out, as he turned to confront Amy. She took a swing at him. He caught the hammer with one hand and yanked it out of her's, much to her shock. He then started to bend the handle around the head of the hammer. He threw it to the ground and swatted her at the tree. She landed on top of Sonic with her lower areas unintentionally pressed against Sonic's face. She was too paralyzed to move and couldn't do anything but close her eyes and hope that Guitar doesn't kill anyone. Knuckles ran at Guitar, throwing punches while Guitar dodges every single one of them without breaking a sweat. He caught Knuckles' hand and slammed him into the ground. Then, Knuckles screamed in pain as Guitar had broken Knuckles' leg. Meanwhile, as Tails, Cream, and Chris had been watching, Tails had notice a small marking on the back of Guitar's head, hidden by his quills. The marking on his head was one that Tails knew as he had read a book on Chinese symbols and markings. The marking represent...demon heritage. Tails was a little frightened. He looked around and saw something tucked under a bush between two average sized trees... a stone tablet. Tails ran over and picked it up. Cream came over to see what Tails was looking at. The stone was rectangular and light red colored with two squares that appeared to be able to move left and right like puzzle pieces that could retract back. "What is it?" Cream asked. "I don't know... but let's hope it does something." Tails said. He took the two pieces and moved towards each other. CHCK! Just then, Guitar suddenly went stiff and was paralyzed. He yelled out in a struggle and fell to the ground. "What the hell?! What... is this?!" Tails breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank the stars it did something." Tails said. Sonic slowly started to stir during all of the commotion. "Ugh, my head. What hap-." He was about to say when he went wide eyed at the sight of Amy's womanhood in his face. He was trying to freak out, but he couldn't manage to even let out a whisper for some reason. He just remained there not moving at all. Then, he did something he couldn't even believe he was doing. He slowly licked her flower while she was passed out. He was shocked that he was doing this to Amy, and in front of their friends. And while she was passed out. She started to stir at this time. Her eyes then widen at a warm tongue lapping at her flower. She looked at the body of the person she was on top of. 'Blue?!' She got off of Sonic screaming as Sonic sprung onto his feet in shock. "What's wrong, Amy?!" Chris said, treating Knuckles. "H-he licked m-m-my-." Chris, Knuckles and Guitar knew what she meant. "Sonic, you actually..." Knuckles said. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WAS JUST DREAMING ABOUT ICE CREAM!" Sonic shouted, blushing madly. "That was the worst excuse I've ever heard in a situation like this." Guitar said. "I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" "Riiight." Guitar said, laughing. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Guitar is it." Tails said, holding up the the stone tablet. "Not that thing again." Guitar said. "You have a Chaos Emerald, and we can't let you keep it. It's a very powerful thing." "Yeah right." "So, I think we could give you two choices. One, you could give us the emerald right now and go about your business." Tails said. Guitar sighed. 'They are not that bright, are they.' He thought. "Or two, you could become a part of the team and help us get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Guitar thought for a bit. "Well, what's your choice?" Tails said. "Hmm... okay. I'll help you get your colored rocks." "Okay then, welcome to the team, Guitar-." "If..." Guitar started. Tails sighed. "If what?" "If I help you retrieve these emeralds... you have to help me find my father's sword. I don't know it's whereabouts, but I know it is hidden in a ruin somewhere." "Fine, we will help you find your dad's sword." With that, the team went back to the Blue Typhoon. 


	3. Remembering Nightmares

The Legend of Guitar

Chapter 3

Everyone sits down for lunch in the Blue Typhoon. Guitar was given a TV dinner, but was confused. "What the hell is this?" He said. "It's a TV dinner." Sonic said, sitting down next to Guitar. "What's a TV?" Guitar said. Sonic looked at him baffled by the fact that he didn't know what a television was. "Give it here, I'll heat it up for you." Sonic said, putting his TV dinner in a microwave. When it was done, he gave it back to Guitar. "Geex, when were you born that you don't know what a microwave is?" Sonic said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "Well, I was born in 1462." Guitar said. Sonic spit out a mouthful of potato before asking, "What?! You gotta be joking." "What's the big deal? I wasn't in that temple for long, right?" Guitar said. Sonic looked at him blankly. "It's 2012." Sonic said. Guitar had a suprised look on his face before saying, "Huh. You don't say. 550 years have gone by." Amy sat down beside Sonic to eat her lunch. "Speaking on that matter, who chained you up in that temple anyway?" She said. Guitar thought for a moment, pictures of the scene flashing before his eyes. "Well, a tribe of echidnas chained me in that palace because of the innocent casulties resulted of me and my father's demon hunting. I had to be put into a deep sleep after I killed the elder." Sonic and Amy looked at him with a tiny sliver of fright on their faces. This hedgehog was responsible for the deaths of innocent mortals, one of which he caused. "Hey Guitar, I was able to get a room for you." Tails said. "Whatever." Guitar said. "But Sonic, is it ok if you and Amy share her room together?" "WHAT?!" Sonic and Amy shouted. "Why do I have to share a room with her?! Why can't you make another bed inside that room and me and Guitar can share the room. You don't snore, do you?" Sonic said. "No, but I make this sound." Guitar said, making a scary demonic roar that sent chills up Sonic's spine. "I'll move my stuff." Sonic said quickly. "Darn." Amy muttered quietly under her breath.

Sonic finished moving his stuff into Amy's room. He expected her room to be plastered with his face on the wall. But in truth, there was only two pictures with him on it. One was of all of the team before Guitar came along. The other was a picture of Sonic and Amy on her last birthday. The rest of her room were pictures of rock music artists like The Rolling Stones, The Beatles, AC/DC, The Sex Pistols, and a lot of Jimi Hendrix posters. He was surprised by how much she likes rock n' roll. He decided to put away his socks first so he opened her dresser top drawer. He went wide eyed when he saw Amy's bra and panties inside. He stared at them for a moment. Her panties were small and silky. He snapped out of the trance he was in and quickly stuffed his socks into the drawer. But then he got an idea in his head. He ran over to her laundry hamper and reached inside and found a pair of her bra and panties. He quickly stuffed them in his socks so no one saw them. He went out of the room and went to the entrance ramp of the Blue Typhoon. Tails saw him and said, "Hey Sonic, where ya going?" "I'm just going for a run. I'll be back later." Sonic said. "Ok." Tails said before going back to work. Sonic started running through the forest looking for a concealed place. He spotted a bunch of bushes that were a bit bigger than his height. 'Perfect.' He thought in his head.

Guitar was in his room, examining everything. He poked the TV a few times, before pressing the power button. The TV flashed on, startling Guitar off his feet. He looked at the screen mesmorized. He picked up the TV remote, looking at it's buttons. 'This must control the glowing box.' He pressed the channel button and flip through the channels, learning information he didn't know. A lot of information. He learned much from watching an MK-Ultra documentary. He also learned about pop culture and technology. "How much have I missed?"

Sonic was hiding behind a bush, playing with Amy's bra for a while. He was hypnotized by the fact that Amy actually wore this. Now that he thought about it, she has gotten more curvy and feminine. He started licking the inside of her bra cups. 'She tastes...amazing.' He thought. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was. He then looked around to see if anyone was watching, then started to play with her panties.

Tails heard music coming from Guitar's room. He went over to tell him to turn it down a bit, and found that Guitar had bought a brand new Les Paul electric guitar. "Hello, Propeller Ass. This is a great sounding musical instrument." Guitar said, playing a G chord. "How did you afford a new guitar?" Tails said. "I traded the flat glowing box thing for it." Guitar said. "Guitar, you should've asked me if you could sell the television." Tailks said. "Why? I imbued it with magic. Watch this." Guitar said. He then pointed the neck to the wall by the door and played a Jimi Hendrix riff. Suddenly, a jet of blue electricity shot out of the neck and zapped the wall. Then Guitar grabbed Tails by the wrist and waled him through the wall. They walked through the solid metal; Tails not believing his eyes as they came through the wall. As soon as they did, Chris was coming down the hall eating an orange. He dropped the orange as he saw Tails and Guitar walk through the metal wall. Tails looked at himself, stunned at what just happened. "Can it do anything else?" Tails said. Guitar grinned slightly as he let out a snicker. 


	4. Dr Eggman's New Nemesis

The Legend of Guitar

Chapter 4

The Sonic Team was in the Blue Typhoon control room. They have found out that Eggman is tracking them and is about to engage them. "So, what is going on here again?" Guitar said, lieing on a balcony, looking out at space. Sonic fortunately had an extra pair of shoes he could lend Guitar. "We need you and Sonic to infiltrate Eggman's spaceship and get the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said. "I don't need his help. I can do it myself." Guitar said. "Well, I think Sonic should go in with you, Guitar." "Tails, I don't want the other emeralds. You agreed that if I help you guys get these rocks, you'll help me find my father's sword." Guitar said. "Why do you want this sword anyways?" Amy asked. "My father gave it to me before he died, and it was taken from me." Guitar said. "I don't know why you'd want a dumb old sword over the Chaos Emeralds. They are the most powerful things in the universe. What power could a simple blade have?" Knuckles said, laughing. "One simple thrust into the ground with the sword can split a continent in half in seconds." Guitar said. Knuckles immediately stopped laughing as everyone looked at Guitar. "If you think some colored gems that I could break with my bare claws have a greater power than a sword crafted by a Demon Lord, you can sit these battles out then, Furnace Face." Guitar said. Knuckles gave him an angry look. But Guitar had a point. Knuckles' leg was back to normal now, but Guitar was able to outrun Sonic, and a sacred stone tablet was his only weakness. If Guitar could do all these things, why does he need this powerful sword? Unless... 'There's someone else who's trying to find it too. "There he is!" Tails said. Dr. Eggman's ship was approaching the Blue Typhoon. While all this was going on, Bokkun was navigating through the ship to give the Sonic Team a message from Eggman. Everyone turned around to see Bokkun flying in the air. "Sorry to bother you all, but Dr. Eggman's got a mess-." Suddenly Guitar grabbed Bokkun by the back of the head and looked at him confused. "What the hell is this thing?" Guitar said. "Put me down! Put me down!" Bokkun screamed. "Don't calm down, don't let down." Guitar said. "I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM DR. EGGMAN!" Bokkun screamed again. Guitar then let him go. "Where?" Guitar said. Bokkun went into his pack and pulled out a TV transitor. Up came a image of Dr. Eggman. "Hello, Sonic. Not nice to see you again. Alive." Eggman said. "This is Dr. Eggman?" Guitar said. "The one and only." Eggman replied. Guitar then broke into a fit of laughter. Eggman and the others looked at him with a confused look. "What's so funny?" Eggman said. "Hahaha! He's so fat! Haha!" Guitar said, now finished laughter. "How dare you make fun of my size! I should blast you into smithereens!" Eggman yelled. "Putting your lard-filled stomach out of the way, I would like to propose a deal. You give me the Chaos Emeralds, and I'll spare your life. Trust me, you wouldn't want your intestines stretched through your esophagus." Guitar said. Bokkun shuddered at the thought of that. "Come and take them then." Eggman said. "Then I guess I will." Guitar finished. The TV then switched off. Guitar then said, "You think you could shoot me in that cannon to his ship?" Guitar asked, cracking his knuckles with one hand. "Uh, sure." Tails said. Guitar made his way to the cannon in a second. Tails set up the cannon. Guitar got ready to fly. "3...2...1... FIRE!" Tails said. BOOM! Guitar blasted out of the cannon with incredible speed. He saw an airlock coming his way and latched on to it, not leaving a dent. He pressed the button and the airlock opened. Once he got through the airlock, he ran through the corridors at lightning speed. Eggman was looking at the security cameras nervously. "Well, I'm here." Eggman looked over to see Guitar standing at the entrance. Suddenly, Guitar leaped over the doctor and broke the glass containing the 4 other Chaos Emeralds. He collected the Chaos Emeralds and leaped back to the door. But Decoe and Bocoe were blocking the door before Guitar could escape. "Give those back!" Decoe said. "You don't wanna mess with us!" Bocoe said. Not listening to them, Guitar walked over to the wall and slowly ripped the metal off the wall, his claws cutting through the steel like nails on a chalkboard. Decoe and Bocoe steeped aside, shaking with fear. "P-p-please don't hurt us! We're sorry!" Decoe and Bocoe both said. "Thank you." Guitar said, zipping out of the spaceship in a flash. When he got back out of the airlock, he blasted himself back to the Blue Typhoon in a flash. Everyone rushed to the airlock he was heading for. When they got there, Guitar was sitting confortly on the bench, juggling the Chaos Emeralds with pure ease. "I don't know what problem you guys had. That was easy." Guitar said. "You got all the Emeralds!" Chris said. Everyone cheered and clapped for Guitar. Guitar gave Sonic all the Emeralds expect for the Cyan Emerald. "Where's the seventh one?" Sonic asked. "It's in my chest." Guitar said. "Can we have it?" Sonic said. "Not yet." Guitar said with a smirk. "What?!" Sonic said. "You see, I agreeded to help you guys get these Emeralds. And I said I'd help you get these rocks if you help me find my father's sword." Guitar then regurgitated the Cyan Emerald and threw it to Sonic. "Yeah!" Sonic said. Guitar then grabbed Sonic by the scruff of the neck, liufting him off his feet. Sonic was too shocked to move. "I gave you what you want, now you gotta give me what I want." Guitar said. "And if you don't, I'll kill you all, and tie all your intestines together and use your dead carcasses as a bolo. Got it?" Guitar said. Sonic gulped then shook his head in agreement. Guitar then slammed Sonic onto the floor. "It's not like you have a choice in the matter. Since Speedy McCrackhead was the one who released my shackles, he has magically bound me to his soul FOREVER! YOU IDIOT!" Guitar said. Sonic looked at him with fright. 'He has to stay with my soul forever?!' Sonic thought. He did not like the idea of that at all. "We have to go back to Mobius and find an underground shrine in the jungles. Search it up. The sword might be in one of the shrines in the thickest jungles." Guitar said. "On it." Tails said. "I gotta go relax." Guitar said. He turned and went to his room. "Jerk." Sonic muttered. Guitar, still walking and looking straight, flipped the bird at Sonic. Everyone stood there watching until Guitar entered his room and closed the door.

Sonic and Amy were going to bed for the trip to Mobius as the ship was on autopilot. Amy didn't like the idea of sharing a bed with Sonic. She still loves him, but also loved privacy too. And sleeping with him in only a bra and panties wasn't a type of situation she wanted to have with him at this time. In fact, the only person beside them who wasn't asleep was Guitar, because he doesn't need sleep, and was playing Star Spangled Banner by Jimi Hendrix in his room. Fortunately, Tails had soundproofed the rooms from outside noise when everyone goes to sleep. While Sonic got settled in bed, Amy was undressing to her undergarments while Sonic watched when her back was turned. He was staring at her butt every chance he got. 'Man, has she grown over the years. She's smoking hot. Wait! What am I thinking!? I...' Sonic was thinking as he stopped looking at her butt and looked at the wall. "Don't touch me, okay?" Amy said. Sonic looked at her with a sliver of shock in his face. "You never said that to me before." Sonic said. Amy turned around to face him in the bed. "Whatever. Just go to sleep." She said before turning off the lights and shutting her eyes. Sonic did the same and they were soon asleep. 


	5. A Confession

The Legend of Guitar

Chapter 5

None of the Sonic Team knew they were already back on Mobius. Everyone was still asleep (except for Guitar, who was still playing his guitar). Sonic was slumped over top of Amy with a pillow over her head. The two were moving around in their sleep. Sonic was sideways on the bed, his head resting on Amy's stomach comfortably. Amy began to wake up at the time. She pushed the pillow off her face and started rubbing her eyes. when she opened them she noticed sunlight pouring through the window. 'It feels good to be home' She thought. Then she noticed Sonic resting his head on her stomach with a little smile on his face. She swallowed a chuckle from her throat as she tried to get him off her, but he wouldn't budge. Sonic woke up after hearing Amy's voice talking to him. He opened his eyes and saw Amy sitting there with a smirk on her face. "Had a good sleep, my love?" Amy said seductively. Sonic jumped back to the wall nervously. "W-what are you talking about?!" Sonic stuttered. Amy started laughing, with Sonic watching her confused. "Haha! I got you!" Amy said, still laughing. Sonic looked at her, still confused. Suddenly, he felt an impulse. Her laugh was so cute whenever he heard it. But this was different. He crawled towards her with a hungry look on his face. Amy gasped and backed up to the wall. She looked back at the wall to see there was no escape. She looked forward to see Sonic's face in front of her's. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She whimpered. She shut her eyes tightly, scared out of her mind. She then felt something warm connect with her muzzle. She slowly opened her eyes to see what it was, and she almost fainted at the sight of what she saw.

Sonic was kissing her on the lips.

Meanwhile, Guitar and Tails were playing a game of chess before everyone got up for breakfast. Tails was shocked that he was losing to Guitar so badly. He never knew he was this smart. He knew all the possible moves he could make, he avoided all of Tails' attempts to put him in checkmate, and Tails was down to a queen and a bishop. Tails made a move that put Guitar in check. "Ha! One more move and I'll wi-." "Checkmate." Guitar interrupted. Tails looked down at the board and his jaw dropped. Guitar's bishop took out Tails' bishop and in turn took away any moves Tails could have for his king. "I lost. When did you learn to play this well?" Tails asked. "Twelve minutes ago when we first started this game you taught me to play." Guitar replied, getting up and going to the bathroom, leaving Tails sitting there. "Well, I guess I should search up some info on some underground temples." Tails said.

Amy couldn't believe what was happening. Her one true crush was actually kissing her on the lips. She was so shocked she could hardly breathe. She decided to just give in and kiss back. After what seemed like ages, they broke away and stared at each other. "Please, Amy...don't tell anyone." "Why not?" "Amy...I don't want you getting hurt. I don't you to be taken, or hurt, or killed. For now, secrecy keeps us together, ok?" Sonic said. Amy slowly nodded. They heard a knock at the door. The soundproof walls must have been deactivated. Tails was at the door. "Sonic. Amy. Time for breakfast." Tails said. Amy got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed as Sonic got on his shoes. 'Thank god the pressure's off my chest.'

"This food is amazing! What is it called again?" Guitar said. "Pancakes." Tails said. "I like pancakes." Guitar said, eating a stack of pancakes. "So what does this sword look like exactly?" Chris asked. "A blood red handle, with a platinum ring around the part that connects the blade to the handle. The blade was made of gold and silver mixed together. It was crafted specially for me by my father. It took him a whole year to make the destructive blade." Guitar said. "But just because it has the power to destroy a continent doesn't mean it's more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds. They control space and time." Knuckles said. "...I guess I should've told you about it's actual power." Guitar said. "Exactly. It isn't powerful." Knuckles said. "Spliting a continent is only a sliver of it's true power." Guitar said. Knuckles opened his eyes with a confused look. 'What other power could this sword have?' Knuckles thought to himself. "It has the power...to destroy entire galaxies." Guitar said. Everyone looked at Guitar with wide eyes. "And that's why I must find it." He finished. He continued to eat his breakfast. "Well, I have found a temple that has a extremely high power reading coming from it." Tails said. "That's it then. The sword is there." Guitar said. 


	6. The 3 Trials

The Legend of Guitar

Chapter 6

The Sonic Team was in the control room, traveling to an ancient underground temple that Guitar believes contains his father's sword. Guitar was looking at the temple they were approaching. He recognized this place all too much. "I'll go in alone." Guitar said. "Guitar, you said that we were supposed to help you." Tails said. "That echidna tribe really knew what they were doing when they hid the sword. This temple is called The Temple of 3." Guitar said. "Why is that?" Sonic asked. "The Temple of 3 is a sacred temple that was used to test a warrior once he or she has obtained a special ranking in their skills. The trials are used to test a warrior not physically, but mentally." Guitar said. "Mentally?" Amy said. "There are three trials. The Trial of Foresight, The Trial of Desire, and The Trial of Fear. The Trial of Foresight tests a warrior's knowledge. It's where the person will see a vision before them and they will have to ponder on it until they find out a important part of their future. The Trial of Desire tests a warrior's grasp on their wants. The person will encounter their greatest desires, and will have to learn to not let it interfere negatively with their objectives. Finally, The Trial of Fear tests a warrior's courage. The person will be confronted with their worst fears, and must not succumb to them. But since there are three ways to go, two of you have to go with me." Guitar said.

Sonic and Amy volunteered to go with Guitar in the temple. They got to the entrance, when Guitar stopped for a moment. Sonic and Amy looked at him, wondering what he was doing. Guitar knelt down to the ground. Amy went over to him, crouching to see what see was fixated on. Then she saw a marking in Japanese that appeared to be marked a very long time ago. Then she saw him put one of his claws on the start of the marking, watching him trace it all the way to the end. Then she realized something. "You drew this?" She said. "Four years old. I remember the day I drew this. It was the day I took the trials for the first time." Guitar said. "That's so cute." Amy said, smiling. "They called me weak." Guitar said. Amy smiled quickly turned into a frown when he said that. "They called me reckless. They called me unintelligent. They called me a fool...but I prove those fuckers wrong." Guitar said, getting up and continuing on. Amy got up too, with Sonic right behind her as they all entered the temple.

It was dark and murky in the temple, with Amy using a flashlight to see through the darkness. Sonic was a little unnerved as well as her. Guitar was in deep thought. 'It's been a long time since I've went through here. But I know the sword is here. I can feel it's presense.' Guitar thought to himself.

Miles away from the temple, Shadow the Hedgehog was searching for the Sonic Team with Rouge tagging along with him. "So, where again did Eggman say they were?" Rouge asked. "Around this area." Shadow said. "I'll need more info than that, Shadow." Rouge said with a smirk. "Quiet." Shadow whispered. "What? What is it?" Rouge whispered back. Shadow pointed forward. Rouge saw the Blue Typhoon and Knuckles leaning against it, muttering to himself. "Never mind him. We need to get the Emeralds." Rouge said. Knuckles heard Rouge and Shadow talking and had snuck up to them. "Well, that ain't happening." Knuckles said, startling Rouge. "We want those Emeralds now." Shadow said. "Sonic has them." Knuckles said. "Where is the faker then?" Shadow demanded. "Off with Amy and someone else. I won't bother saying his name. But I think you two will get along just fine." Knuckles said, having a smug look on his face. After getting Knuckles to tell them where Sonic is, Shadow and Rouge headed towards the temple.

Sonic, Amy, and Guitar were walking the dark temple for a while now. Amy had gotten too tired to move, so Sonic offered to carry her until she could walk again. Guitar was navigating through the halls with ease, knowing the place like a book. But as they went deeper into the temple, Amy's flashlight died, and Amy and Sonic's eyesight wasn't as powerful as Guitar's. So he striked his claw on the stone wall like a match, and in turn lit the tip of his claw on fire, the flame not even spreading to his fur or skin. Suddenly, Guitar motioned for Sonic to stop. He went ahead and lit 3 torches above 3 entrances. Above the entrances were 3 words. The entrances on the left said "Foresight." The entrance on the right said "Desire." And the one in the middle was sealed with a movable stone door. It read "Fear." Amy tapped Sonic shoulder, telling him he can put her down now. "I'm going through the Fear Trial." Guitar said. "I'll go through Foresight." Amy said. Sonic looked at the Desire entrance and said, "Well then, Desire it is. The three hedgehogs nodded and Amy went through the Foresight Trial, Sonic through Desire, and Guitar punched through the stone door blocking his chosen trial, Fear.

Amy walked down a corridor, leading to a room that was completely empty. She looked around and saw nothing in the whole room. Then she noticed drawings on the walls. 'These aren't by Guitar. It doesn't match his drawing style.' She thought. She knelt down the wall. There were strange drawings on the wall. One was of a tree with a peace symbol carved into it. The second one was of two adult bears and a bear cub playing together. The last one was between the two drawings and was an arrow pointing downwards. She looked down and found a dirty necklace on the ground. 'I don't want to take something that isn't mine.' She thought. But when she looked back at the wall, she jumped back a bit. It said "Take" on the wall. "Well, if it insists." Amy said to herself. She picked up the necklace and looked at it. It was covered in dirt so she put it in her dress pocket. When she looked back at the wall this time all the drawings on the walls were gone, excepyt for one last drawing. She wiped the dirt away from it and saw the drawing. It was of a little silver jingle bell. She took out a notebook and pencil and drew the pictures she just saw. When she looked at the wall, she was suprised to see a door in front of her. "That was easy. But the drawings...I'll think about them later." Amy then went through the door and continued on.

Sonic was walking through a corridor at the time, wondering about what will happen. He finally came to a room with a huge rectangular stone inside. He looked around the room confused. 'What's going on here?' He thought. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice speak to him. "Hello, Sonikku." Sonic turned around and greeted by a naked Amy standing in front of him. "A-Amy, w-wh-where are your c-c-clothes?" Sonic studdered. She looked amazing to him. "Why would you want to know? It seems that you like me bare, don't you, my love?" Amy said. Sonic started backing away from the wall. He wanted to give in, but he couldn't. He knew this wasn't Amy, that this was a representation of his greatest desire-to have sex with Amy. Amy slowly walked towards him, moving at every step he took. He felt the wall against his back and he let out a little yelp when he saw Amy just a few inches from him. "You know you want us, Sonic." Amy said. "I-I-Wait, w-what do you mean "us?" It's just the two of us." Sonic said. "Your luck just tripled, Sonikku." Sonic looked to his sides to see two Amy's rubbing his arms sensually. He rubbed his eyes to see if he could get rid of this illusion. When he opened them, he was lieing on the rectangular stone, surrounded by at least 10 Amy's. He felt like he was going to faint. The Amy's were rubbing his body slowly and softly, making him moan in ecstacy. He was in his own heaven right now. He felt an Amy climb onto the rock making her way up his body. She started licking her way up his body from just above his navel, up his abdomen, then up his chest, and finally ending at his neck. She then kissed him hard on the lips. Sonic felt his member getting hard at the moment. As he felt the Amy slowly lower her flower towards his appendage, Sonic braced himself. He then opened his eyes and shot up into a sitting position. 'It...was a...dream?' He thought. He breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed the doorway he came in was gone. He then saw a new doorway on the opposite wall. He walked toward it and opened it and walked through.

Sonic and Amy walked into another corridor at the same time. They realized the 3 trial rooms are connected to a single corridor. They looked at each other and saw Guitar leaning against the corridor. He had finished his trial before Sonic and Amy. Guitar looked at them and said, "Let's go." They continued down the corridor. Sonic was staying a bit away from Amy. She didn't seem to notice as she was pondering on the drawings she saw earlier. They finally came to a dead end room. But at the back of the huge room there was the target. The sword. "The Chino Ha." Guitar said. "The what?" Sonic said. "Chino Ha is Japanese for Blade of Blood. My father gave it that name because it was given it's demon powers by slicing me and my father's hands with it. Our blood made it demon." Guitar said, pointing to a scar on his left hand. He walked over to the blade and gripped the handle. He could feel it's power surging through him. He took it out of it's holder and looked at the blade. It was a perfect katana. "We got what we were looking for. Let's go back." Guitar said. The three hedgehog were about to leave the room. "I knew you would eventually go to find the blade..." Said a deep voice. The three stopped suddenly. 'That voice... it can't be Shadow's. It's deeper.' Sonic thought. Sonic and Amy looked back at Guitar and went wide eyed when they saw another hedgehog behind him. Guitar was wide eyed as well with his mouth slightly open. He knew that voice. Guitar turned around to see a navy-blue hedgehog with quills similar sticking out like the Shadow person Sonic spoke of. He had 4 spikes sticking out of each wrist and ankle, and had the same blood red eyes as Guitar. He had a big scar across his chest, and had empty circles cut out on the backs of his hands with a knife. Guitar knew who this was, and he wished he never did.

"Hitoshi?!" Guitar said.

"It's been a long time...brother."

That's the end of Chapter 6, everyone. Hitoshi is Guitar's half-brother. He hates Guitar with his entire life. He also has a sword made by their father, but it's the same sword as Guitar's. In short, there are actually two Chino Ha's. Also, thank you for the reviews and followings, guys. Not trying to be rude or anything, but I still need more reviews and followings. I'm just asking to tell your friends about my story. I hope that I could get a review or story following from a more popular author, like T1Weasel or Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. But that aside, thank you all for the reviews and story followings, and if this story gets really popular, I'll make a sequel for The Legend of Guitar. Bye! 


	7. Family Reunions

The Legend of Guitar

Chapter 7

Guitar couldn't believe his eyes. His brother had survived throughout these years. "Hitoshi! How did you survive?" Guitar said. "Brother, I have been waiting my entire life for you to wake up, just so I can kill you." Hitoshi said. Guitar clenched his teeth in anger. "And I will then have both splits of the Chino Ha." Hitoshi said. He reached behind him, and unsheathed a second Chino Ha from a scabbard slung on his back. Guitar got into a parrying stance. Guitar and Hitoshi charged at each other as the Chino Ha's clashed against themselves. As soon as that happened, the half-brothers were slung back at the groaned in pain. When they got up, they realized that the Chino Ha's aren't able to parry with each other. Hitoshi threw the sword to the side. Guitar did the same. They lunged at each other again. Guitar slashed at Hitoshi. Hitoshi dodged it and slashed Guitar on the back. Guitar yelled out in pain. He fell to the ground with a thud. Hitoshi got ready for another attack. Just then, Guitar jumped backwards and his shin collided with Hitoshi's head. Hitoshi growled, rubbing blood away from a mark left by Guitar's leg. They kept on fighting while Sonic and Amy watched on, afraid of what might happen. Suddenly, a booming sound could be heard. Guitar and Hitoshi stopped fighting and listened. They knew this sound. This was an attack by demons. "Bloodwolves..." Hitoshi said. Guitar acknowledged this and the two got their swords. "Let's go." Guitar said to Sonic and Amy. Sonic quickly picked up Amy and the four rushed out of the temple as fast as they could. When they got outside, Guitar sniffed the air. "Those wolves are close." He said.

Shadow and Knuckles were searching for Sonic, Amy, and Guitar. They found the temple, and Shadow immediately saw Sonic and charged for him. Sonic looked at Shadow and was a little shocked. "Shadow?! What are you doing here?" Sonic said. "Give me the Emeralds, Faker!" Shadow said. Then, vicious barking could be heard in the distance. Shadow and Sonic looked at where it was coming from. "Go. Leave this to us." Guitar said. Hitoshi nodded. Then, far in the mist, a huge pack of wolves could be seen. Shadow saw these wolves and decided to help fight. 'It will probably help me get the Emeralds faster.' He thought. The wolves had blood stained into their coat, and there eyes were glowing red. They ran towards the five hedgehogs with one things on their minds... kill. They got ready to strike. Guitar slashed at the bloody wolves, slicing one's head clean off. Hitoshi stabbed a striking wolf in the stomach, pushing it off the sword with ease. Shadow was fending off the wolves by kicking them when they striked. Sonic and Amy watched on as they let them take care of the problem. However, one of the wolves was charging silently towards Sonic. Then, there was a loud yell of pain and the sound of Amy screaming. One of the wolves was trapping Sonic under it and clawing and biting at him. Amy quickly slipped both of her hands under the wolf's muzzle and pulled as hard as she could, locking it's jaw in place. The wolf loudly snarled and tried to break free, but Amy was using all the strength he had to restrain the wolf. Guitar sliced the muzzle off of the wolf, leaving Amy horrified. She ran over to a bleeding Sonic and quickly made a poultice for his chest wound. She was crying so much, she was scared out of her mind to the thought that Sonic could die. His wounds looked deep, especially at his chest. Then, she heard the voices of rest of the Sonic Team rushing towards them. Tails saw Amy treating a wounded Sonic and rushed over as fast as he could. "Amy! What happened?" Tails said. "No time for that. We gotta take Sonic and go." She said. Tails looked ahead and saw Shadow, Guitar and a navy blue hedgehog fighting a huge pack of wolves with blood-stained fur. Shadow, Guitar, and Hitoshi had killed most nof the wolves, the others retreating. Guitar then looked around to find Hitoshi gone. "What...what were those things?" Shadow said panting.

Everyone (including Shadow and Rouge) got back to the Blue Typhoon as fast as they could, with Amy and Chris carrying an unconscious Sonic. Once they got there, Amy, Chris, Cream, and Tails took Sonic to the medical room while Guitar, Rouge, Shadow, and Knuckles were in the ship cafeteria. "You should really get those wounds treated, you know." Rouge said to Guitar. "They'll heal up in a few days." Guitar said. "But those wolves-" Knuckles said. "Bloodwolves don't have rabies. They are zombified." Guitar said. "Wait. But what about Sonic?" Knuckles said. "They don't infect. They just kill." Guitar said. "Enough. What the hell were those things?" Shadow demanded. "Bloodwolves are wolves that have been fueled with thoughts of only killing. They will start to behave aggressively towards other creatures, and will not stop until the prey is dead." Guitar said. He took a sip of water before adding, "But those canines aren't the least of our worries." He said. Shadow looked at him in disbelief. "What?" He said. "There are other demons throughout the worlds. Each have different characteristics...they're after something." Guitar said with a quiet tone. "What?" Shadow said again, rubbing the area where he was bitten. "...A necklace." Guitar said. "A necklace?! What is the need of a stupid necklace!" Shadow yelled. "...It grants immortality and strength to the one who possesses it." Guitar said, again with a quiet tone. Shadow was a little shocked at this. An all powerful necklace that prevents death and gives power? "The necklace is sought by the most corrupt and greedy demonic entities, who would do anything to get their hands on it." Guitar said.

Meanwhile, in the medical room, Tails was checking a now awake Sonic's blood for infections, while Amy was putting stitches over his wounds. "How do you feel?" Tails said. "Fine. A little hurt, but fine. What happened?" Sonic said. "One of the wolves came up behind you and started clawing and biting at you." Amy said. "How did you get it off me?" Sonic said to Amy. "I locked it's jaw with my hands. Then Guitar sliced it's muzzle off." Amy said, shuddering for a second. "Well, where's Guitar brother at?" Sonic said. "We don't know." Tails said. "Is everyone alright?" Sonic said. "Shadow got bitten, and Guitar has a big gash on his chest. But they said they didn't need any patching up." Chris said. "Oh. That's good." Sonic said with a smile. "But Shadow and Rouge said they aren't leaving without the emeralds." Chris said again. "Oh. That sucks." Sonic said with a groan. Amy finished up stitching Sonic's wounds. "There. All better." She said. "Thanks, Amy." Sonic said with another smile. Amy smiled back and Sonic got out of bed with ease. Tails said Sonic was ok and they all went about their business.

Guitar was lying on a tree branch in the moonlight. It was dark but he didn't care. He was flicking rocks at demon crows, keeping them away from the Blue Typhoon. 'Why... why did Hitoshi have to live. Why do I have to suffer?' He thought. "Just be thankful you're alive, Guitar." Guitar suddenly jumped to the sound of the voice. He knew that voice. He saw, appearing in front of him, a ghostly image of a girl. She was a magenta hedgehog, about his age, wearing a white kimono. Her quills were similar to Sonic's, but two of her bottom head quills were bent diagonally downward at the tips. She had a slight smile on her face. Guitar knew this girl. He knew who this was all too much. His deceased love...

Mitsuki.

That's Chapter 7, guys. I thought of it, and I wanted to ask the readers to make a picture of Guitar. I'm not good at drawing as I am at writing, so I thought, "Why don't I let the readers make their pictures or drawings of Guitar." If you want, you can edit a picture of Sonic or draw Guitar yourself. I'll put his specific details below. Submit your pictures or drawings to me at derpynoodles007 or judebrown2000 . The pictures or drawings I like the most will get their FanFiction username or real first name posted in a shoutout on future chapters of The Legend of Guitar. Anyways, I have been very busy so you guys may have to wait some time before new chapters. I'm currently working on a science assignment, I need to build a fence, and I play Team Fortress 2 regularly now so as you can see, I have to take care of some stuff. But that doesn't mean The Legend of Guitar is halted. I will continue to post new chapters for the story, and, if it becomes very popular, I have a sequel in mind. So take care, and check for the next chapter. Bye!

Guitar's appearance: Much like Sonic's appearance except for these features.  
Cyan colored.  
Red eyes.  
Four extra quills sticking out of his head, like the pokemon, Rayquaza.  
Sonic's shoes.  
Sharp claws.  
Pentagram marked on the back of his head, hidden by quills. (Optional).  
Sharp canine teeth.  
Weapons: Chino Ha (father's sword), or 1967 Les Paul. 


	8. A Beautiful Song

The Legend of Guitar

Chapter 8

Guitar couldn't believe his eyes. Mitsuki, his dead love, was standing before him. He found that he couldn't even move. He was paralyzed with shock. Mitsuki reached out with a hand and gently caressed Guitar's cheek. "You haven't changed a bit, Guitar." She said. Guitar closed his eyes, hoping that would make this torture go away. Then, he felt the touch disappear. He opened his eyes and Mitsuki was now standing back from him. "I hope you change on the inside, Guitar." Mitsuki said, with a smile as she started to walk towards the end of the branch. Guitar started to panic. "Mitsuki! MITSUKI!" Guitar screamed as he rushed towards her. He almost caught her when she suddenly vanished into thin air. Guitar then found himself falling from the branch. He quickly turned himself around in mid air and landed safely on his feet. Unfortunately, when he hit the ground, he caused a slight tremble in the ground.

Back in the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and Amy were sleeping peacefully together. They awoke when they felt shaking coming from the ground. "Was that an earthquake?" Sonic said. "That was too small to be an earthquake." Amy said. "We should go check it out." Sonic waited for Amy to get dressed, then left their room. They saw Cream and Cheese standing outside her room. "What happened?" Cream asked, a little scared. "It was just a little tremor. Me and Sonic and gonna check it out." Amy told Cream. Cream decided to go along with them, just out of curiosity. They exited the Blue Typhoon and looked around. Then, Amy saw Guitar sitting in the entrance of the forest. The three made their way over to him. He saw them coming, and quickly went back to staring at the ground. Sonic knelt down to him. "Are you ok?" He asked Guitar. "...Yeah. I'm alright." Guitar said. "What happened?" Sonic said. "Oh. I lost my balance on that tree branch and landed on my feet." Guitar said. "Where did the tremor come from, though?" Sonic said again. "I landed on my feet." Guitar repeated again. Sonic had a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly, they heard rustling in a low tree branch. Sonic got into a fighting stance and Cream hid behind Guitar for protection. "Calm down. They won't harm you." Guitar said to the three. Then, he motioned to the branch. "Come out. No one will hurt you." Guitar said. There was more rustling, then a creature came slowly out from behind the branch. It was about a foot tall, and had a completely white body. It had totally black dot eyes and mouth. It wasn't a human shape. It looked like a dough boy in a way. It nervously watched the four as it moved slowly towards them. Guitar withdrew his claws into his hands as he held them out. The creature approached Guitar's hands, then climbed onto and stood on them. "He's so cute." Amy cooed almost silently. "They are Kodama. They are of Japanese folklore, and they are said to live in trees." Guitar said. "But you must never cut down a tree housing Kodama." He added. "Why not?" Sonic asked, curiously. "It will bring misfortune." Guitar said. The Kodama then crawled off of Guitar's hands and went over to Cream, who was kneeling on the ground. It climbed onto her lap and snuggled into it. "It is cute, isn't it Cheese?" Cream said with a smile as Cheese nodded happily in agreement. Then, they all saw more Kodama appearing in the tree branches. The creatures saw the Kodama sleeping peacefully on Cream's lap. They started to sing a happy song. Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. Even though she couldn't understand what they were saying, it sounded like a different version of Silent Night, Holy Night. "They're amazing." Amy whispered. When they stopped singing, they started to vanish, one by one, into the trees. The only one that didn't vanish was the one still resting in Cream's lap. The Kodama awoke to Cream gently placing him gently on the ground and giving him a kiss on the forehead. She said thank you to the Kodama and got up and left with the others. The Kodama looked at the leaving Cream, then at his tree, then back to Cream. He then got up and scurried towards the rabbit. Cream heard tiny footsteps in the grass just before they got to the Blue Typhoon's entrance. Cream turned around and saw the Kodama rushing towards her. She told him that his home was with the other Kodama. But no matter what Cream said or done, the Kodama wouldn't leave her. "I think he wants to stay with you." Guitar said to Cream. She looked back to the Kodama and said, "Is that what you want?" The Kodama nodded his head and smiled. Cream picked the Kodama and let it snuggle into her arms. "We have a new friend, Cheese." Cream said, very happily. Cheese smiled at the Kodama. They all went back into the Blue Typhoon.

Guitar was sitting on his bed, thinking over what had happened. 'Was that really Mitsuki? I know it wasn't physically, but...why did she appear before me? What else torture does life have to put in my way?' He thought. He decided to sleep tonight and think this over tomorrow.

Cream had brought the Kodama into her room, and had prepared a special present for it. "You can open your eyes now." Cream said. The Kodama took a peek, and it was so suprised, it was jumping with joy. It was a banzai tree that Vanilla had given her as a present. "You have this to stay in." Cream said as she placed it on the dresser. The Kodama climbed onto a branch and rested on it. Cream climbed into bed but then she started to think of a name for the Kodama. Then, she saw that it was on the branch. "I think I'll call you...Leaf." Cream said as she turned off the light for a good night's sleep. 


	9. Exile from Mobius

Chapter 9

The Sonic Team were having fun outside today. Tails and Cream were playing in the fields, Chris was cleaning off a metal object in a pond, and Amy and Sonic sat together in the fields. They were both concerned about Guitar and Knuckles, who were in the mountains making gunpowder for Guitar dynamite arrows. "I wonder why they want to do something so dangerous up there." Sonic said. "I think it's because of the bloodwolves we fought, he's a little uneasy." Amy said.

Guitar and Knuckles were digging for coal in the mountains. "Remind me why we're mixing gunpowder again?" Knuckles said. "For my dynamite arrows." Guitar said, breaking up coal with his claws. "Oh." Knuckles said, noticing the pile of dynamite arrows Guitar made. "How much are there?" Guitar said. "12 of them." Knuckles said. "That's enough." Guitar said, eating the coal. Knuckles felt sick to his stomach. Just then, Guitar could hear something in the distance, and it wasn't the other. "Shhh. Do you hear that?" Guitar said. Knuckles listened, and he did hear something. "It's sounds like some type of birds." Knuckles said. Suddenly, Guitar realized what they were. "Air sentinels." Guitar said. He quickly collected all of the dynamite arrows into a quiver and slung it on his back. "Let's book it." Guitar said, grabbing Knuckles by the wrist and racing back to the Blue Typhoon.

Sonic could see Guitar and Knuckles coming back. Guitar stopped in the fields, let go of Knuckles, and took out a dynamite arrow. He hopped on one foot, trying to light the fuse with the leather strap. Suddenly, the fuse was lit. Sonic and Amy looked at him in horror and ran towards Tails and Cream. "We gotta go. Now!" Knuckles said. "Why do we have to go?" Tails asked. "Air sentinels. They'll peck your eyes out and rip out your insides." Guitar yelled. Tails looked in the sky and could see what he was talking about. It was a huge flock of birds, falcons specifically. But they were made completely out of stone, with little chunks of iron in it's body, yet they were alive and flying. Guitar fired the arrow from his bow. It hit a bird, causing an explosion taking out some other birds too. The rest of the team ran to the ship as Guitar and Knuckles prepared to fight. "Watch out!" Guitar said, as the birds swooped down, getting a few pecks in, but to them, it felt like knives. "Holy crap!" Knuckles said. "Chris! Do you how to use one of these?" Guitar said, handing Chris the bow and arrows. "Are you kidding? I've never used a bow in my life, and I've never even touched dynamite." Chris said. Guitar then grabbed Chris's hand and put it on a dynamite arrow. "There. Now light the fuse and fire at those fuckers." Guitar said. Chris lit the fuse with a match, then pointed at the birds. He fired, hitting a bird. However, the explosion sent rocks flying everywhere. Guitar slashed the Chino Ha at the rocks. The sword cut through the rocks swiftly and without problem. "Screw this! Let's hightail it!" Guitar said, as him, Knuckles, and Chris ran back to the ship. "Let's go!" Chris yelled. Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream ran into the Blue Typhoon. Chris and Knuckles went in, but Guitar stayed outside. "What are you doing? Come on!" Sonic yelled. "I'll fend them off on the ship top. When we get above the atmosphere, open the air lock and let me in." Guitar said, before running up the outside of the ship. "Let's go, Tails!" Sonic said. "Where?" Tails said back. "Take off into space. Guitar will hold them off." Sonic answered. Tails then rushed to the control room. Guitar shot arrows at the birds, and then found out there were none left. "Mist shuriken!" Guitar yelled, forming shurikens out of mist, and throwing them at the sentinels. Suddenly he felt the ship start to take off. He continued to throw shurikens at the birds until the ship exited the atmosphere. Sonic waited for Guitar in the air lock, when he heard a loud banging on the air lock. Sonic opened the air lock, and Guitar jumped down into the ship, with a hand covering his left eye. "What's wrong?" Sonic said. Guitar then removed his hand from his eye, revealing a bleeding cut across the sides of his eye. "Oh my god!" Sonic yelled. "They have very sharp wings." Guitar said. "Just go to the control room." Guitar added.

When they got back to the control room, Tails and everyone else was waiting there. Everyone was uneasy at the sight of blood dripping down from Guitar's face. "Mobius is not a safe planet anymore. There are too many demons living on the planet...and I fear those sentinels weren't sent by Hitoshi." Guitar said. "Well, where are we gonna go?" Tails asked. "...We need to go back to Earth, to the Americas. Not many demons there." Guitar said. "And I get to see my mom and dad for a change." Chris said. "You said that you are 18-years-old in Earth time, so you meant that 6 months on our world is 6 years on yours?" Guitar asked Chris. "Yeah." Chris said. "Then let's hide at your parents residence." Guitar said. Tails set the ship into a dimension warp. Prepare for warping in 3...2...1...go!" Tails yelled as the ship started glowing purple before disappeared in a flash of light.

That's chapter 9. Sorry so ridiculously short. I have been busy with other story, and the planning of this one. This chapter is just a chapter to get them back to Earth, where they adventure again. So don't get all pissy with me, the story will get longer. Also, because I'm making a sequel for a fellow author. So until next time. As the Swedish say it, fred ut, homies! 


End file.
